This invention relates generally to portable satellite communication systems, and more particularly to a protective trailer for protected use of portable two-way satellite communications stations.
There is a present need for a protective mobile transportation system for portable satellite communications systems and their power sources which will facilitate the short lead time deployment of portable two-way satellite communications systems. Many times the satellite communications systems are required to replace a failed system or are required on short notice to effect an on-site two-way satellite communications requirement situation.
In addition to being quickly deployable and, therefore mobile, the system must also include surrounding protection so that bystanders the curious, and the malicious may not, without undue difficulty, interfere with the operation of the satellite communications system or its power source or damage same during operation. To applicant's knowledge, no such system is available to satisfy all of the above requirements.
The present invention provides a protective trailer for transporting, erecting and operation of a portable two-way satellite communications system which includes a screened enclosure which prevents intruders from tampering with or damaging the satellite system during both transporting and deployed operation of such systems.